


【HIStory3圈套|飞唐】番外篇–生日礼物

by NInamas



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NInamas/pseuds/NInamas





	【HIStory3圈套|飞唐】番外篇–生日礼物

今天是少飞生日，也是唐毅为他过的首个生日。局里很给面子的没有任务需要加班。少飞兴冲冲地赶回家，看见唐毅已经备好了一桌子他爱吃的菜在家等他，还特意煮了一碗长寿面给他庆生，寓意平安健康。饭后，唐毅拿出准备好的可乐慕斯蛋糕，两人摆放好蜡烛，少飞在烛光中虔诚地许下心愿，  
“我希望，唐毅能平平安安，早日完成他的漂白事业...”  
“等一下...”唐毅突然打断他，一只手握上少飞交握成拳的双手，紧张道，  
“你生日怎么帮我许愿啊...浪费了一个生日愿望多不好...”  
“怎么是浪费啊...”少飞不满地反驳，  
“你看哦，只有你平平安安，才能陪我度过每一个生日啊；你早日完成漂白，我们就能早点过上安稳幸福的小日子，这样，不是很好吗？”一席话条理清晰、头头是道，唐毅心上按耐不住地涌起一股暖意，一时间也不知说什么好，只能感动地看着他微笑。  
“哎哟好啦～你只要负责祈祷我的生日愿望早日实现就好啦～哈哈吹蜡烛吧～”  
两人一起吹灭蜡烛，将美好的心愿捎给浩瀚无垠的星河宇宙。

少飞的双臂环着唐毅的脖子，头枕在唐毅的肩窝，静静地闭着眼，感受着唐毅搭在他腰上的手心传递出的温度。两人伴随着Kina Grannis的一曲Can’t Help Falling in Love在卧室里缓慢起舞...  
🎵Wise men say  
Only fools rush in   
But I can’t help falling in love with you  
... ...  
So take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can’t help falling in love with you🎵

屋内弥漫着淡淡的橙花香，暖光洒在他们身上，携着慵懒的惬意，  
“说起来，我好像错过了你的30岁生日...”唐毅幽幽地开口，  
“你才知道哦”少飞撅起嘴，佯装抱怨。  
少飞30岁那年，唐毅在狱中服刑，那天正好也不是探视时间，所以两人根本没机会见到面，少飞连一声口头祝福都没能收到。虽然此前从未亲口提起，但其实唐毅一直对这件事耿耿于怀。  
见那人没回话，少飞扬起头看他，看见唐毅微微蹙眉，有些懊恼的样子，少飞连忙解释，  
“哎哟，我开玩笑的啦，你还当真啊？长大了生日就没什么好过的啦，认识你之前我也没过过几次生日啊，没差啦～不用放在心上～”  
尽管竭力安慰，唐毅还是没接话，依旧若有所思，少飞啄了啄他的唇，顺抚了几下他的背以示安慰。过了一会儿，似乎是想起什么，唐毅的视线对上少飞清澈的双眸，娓娓道，   
“那...我补送你一个30岁的生日礼物怎么样？”  
“好啊～什么礼物？”  
唐毅没说话，柔光里望着少飞的眸子闪动着蕴含深意的波纹。他抓着少飞的手腕，将他的手掌放在自己的臀上，再引导着他的手从下至上拂过中间那条隐秘的缝隙，少飞的手指感受到了布料底下的领域散发着相较于周遭皮肤稍高的温热。少飞有些惊讶的睁大了眼睛，定定地注视着眼前的人，唐毅正目不转睛地看着他，眼神温柔而笃定，少飞忍不住有些紧张地咽了咽口水，再次确认，  
“唐毅，你确定吗？”  
“怎么？你不敢…？”唐毅轻轻挑眉，有些玩味地反问，语气里带着笑意，  
一向招架不住激将的小猴子又立马炸毛了，  
“谁说我不敢的！我怕你承受不了而已…...而且我担心…”  
“担心什么？”  
“我没有经验，不想弄疼你…”少飞道出顾虑。  
唐毅忍不住轻笑了声，  
“你笑什么啦？！…跟你说认真的…”少飞扁扁嘴，有些难为情又没好气的把视线瞟到一旁，  
唐毅抓着他的双手放到自己的腰后，双臂环上少飞的脖子，用富有磁性的低音安抚道，  
“没关系，我教你”  
说罢，脸上浮现一抹平和的笑，等待着小警官的回应。他坚定淡然的眼神和语气让少飞安心。终于抛开不必要的犹豫和担忧，少飞捧着他的脸，吻上他的唇，唐毅下意识地收紧了手臂，和少飞热络的接吻，感受着少飞的一只手游走在自己的腰间和前胸，两人身下的欲望紧紧贴在一起，时不时摩擦取暖。少飞感受到小腹以下的温度在不断攀升，一股能量积蓄在其中迫不及待想要被解放出来，继而有些用力地压着唐毅的臀，将他按向自己，整张嘴包附着唐毅的唇，猛烈不间断地亲啄。唐毅的手臂环绕着少飞的肩膀，另一只手的指腹轻轻摩挲着他的脸颊，像是在安抚面前有些急切的人。

两人迅速地撕扯掉对方身上的衣物，推搡着彼此倒在床上。少飞压着唐毅深陷在蓬松的被褥里。舌头扫到唐毅的牙关外部时，那人配合的微微启口，安然的接纳了他的猛烈攻势。少飞用柔软的上唇和舌身含吮住唐毅的舌头，舌尖时不时撩拨几下唐毅舌头下部更为薄嫩的纹理，一次比一次更为紧密贴合的唇不给唐毅丝毫闭合唇瓣的机会，激荡的水声就这么回响在二人之间，敦促着他们想要尽快结合的心情。唐毅的掌心来回抚摸着少飞的肩胛骨和脊背，弄的他有些苏痒，唇上亲啄的力道潜移默化又甚了几分，有几下出离了理智的操控，竟然是啃咬拉扯着唐毅的下唇，制造出一丝不适又令人欲罢不能的微痛感。和以往不同的是，唐毅这次完全将压制的主动权交予少飞，整个人像温驯的家猫一般迎合着少飞霸道到近乎掠夺的攻势。

法式深吻激发的电流不多时便吸走了他们依存的空气，让精神恍惚迷离，但身下澎湃勃发到即将脱离理智轨道的男性荷尔蒙源源不断地刺激着他们想从对方身上索取更多。唐毅率先向后退了退，和少飞拉开一些距离。少飞显然还没从方才的温情中回过神来，眯着眼有些困惑地瞧着他。只见唐毅从床头柜的抽屉里摸出一瓶润滑剂，挤了一些透明的胶状物在指腹上，抓过少飞的手，将啫喱转而抹在他的手指上，轻轻推开，让润滑剂铺满整根葱指。少飞专注地看着他的动作，直到唐毅完成所有步骤，抓着他的手轻轻抵在自己的褶皱处，上下往复的涂抹按揉时，一切仍然显得不那么真实。少飞听话地跟随着他的指引，沉默着感受指尖温热紧绷的起伏。他看着唐毅渐渐闭上了眼睛，喉间溢出间断微弱的喘息声，自己的脸蛋也跟着烧灼了起来，心脏铿锵有力地跳动着，像是要震出心房。  
一段时间后，唐毅握着少飞的手突然在穴口停住，稍稍用力，将少飞的一根手指推入自己的甬道，  
“啊......”  
唐毅忍不住发出一声克制下的沉吟声。少飞注意到指节周围的烘烤，手指被甬道不留余地的包裹，起初一股强大的阻力抑制它继续挺进，唐毅的身子条件反射地蜷曲了起来，少飞看见昏黄灯光下他额头渗出了密密的汗，下颌微微上扬，双目闭合。习惯性地怜惜身下的他，少飞出于本能，主动停滞了手上的动作，倾俯身体，学着唐毅以往对待自己的方式，仔细亲吻他的额头、紧蹙的眉宇、微皱的鼻梁和轻启的唇瓣，以最温柔耐心的方式传达着自己心上萌生的歉意。接着，唇来到唐毅的脖侧，他的脖子很敏感，所以少飞喜欢用舌尖取悦他，他自下而上地舔过那里的动脉，品味着表皮下层隐匿的叫嚣。几分钟后，唐毅感觉自己适应了那种不适感，便再度引导着少飞的手指没入甬道，手指穿过最初格外艰难的路段后，好像突然打破了僵局，到达另一个全然不同的境地，那里面绵软脆弱，少飞的指尖触碰到最深处，唐毅又引导他退出来，如此往复，久而久之，抽插的过程越来越顺利，少飞能感到包裹着自己的肌肉在渐渐放松，彰显出本就富有的弹性，然后，唐毅示意他再加入一根手指，再到两根... ...

像是逐步掌握了要领，少飞开始会通过唐毅的表情和肢体语言接收到他的体感讯息，从而变换自己手指进出的节奏，并不时地微调各种角度，观察唐毅的反应。唐毅此时也放开了少飞的手，双臂舒展地搭在他肩上，悉心感受着体内时轻时重、时缓时快的摩擦。少飞专注地凝望着身下的人，不想放过任何能从中接收到唐毅身心感受的蛛丝马迹。过程中，少飞的手指无意中勾到甬道的某处内壁时，他留意到唐毅缠在他腰间的一边大腿内侧条件反射地抽动了一下，  
“少飞...”  
唐毅依旧闭着眼，但轻唤了声他的名字。他不确定那是巧合或是关键所在，于是开始重复地撩拨起那特别的一处。他能感受到那小片的区域有着与其他地方不同的质地，并非平坦顺滑，而是带着略微粗糙的触感。唐毅原本轻轻搭在自己肩上的手明显地收紧，揉捏着少飞的肌肤。他的眉再次微蹙，呼吸声也变得尤为粗重，头偏过一侧，半埋在枕头里。少飞好像着了魔似的渴望看到唐毅在自己的作用下展现出更多平日里难得一见的神韵，于是有意加快了手上按压的力度，更为快速深入地进出...

今天的唐毅特别的乖顺，床第间一直刻意的隐忍压抑。少飞不禁想起过往也有几次，在两人独处时，他也曾经流露出如现在这般的温顺脆弱，比如少飞第一次为他庆生，比如他得知自己的身世那晚...他自愿将主导权托付于自己，那是他这样一个极度缺乏安全感和渴望被爱的人赋予他最大程度的信任与依赖。想到这里，少飞的心窝泛起一丝疼惜。他轻轻吻了吻唐毅的嘴角，紧接着毫不犹豫地用嘴含住了他身下泥泞伫立的柱身，三浅一深地吞吐，舌头掠过v型衔接带时快速地舔扫，与此同时，甬道中的运动也并未歇滞。并驾齐驱的刺激让唐毅始料未及，他猝不及防地低叹了一声，双手下意识地扶住了少飞的头，虽然并未施加任何外力，但面上看来倒像是在引导少飞有节奏地攒动。  
“少飞......”  
释放的瞬间含糊唤出的呓语已然是毫无意识的，却向少飞传递出了一种被需要的爱意，让听的人内心感到无比温暖欣慰。  
白浊的体液沾上了少飞的胸膛和小腹，大脑的空白期持续了良久。

虽然只是前戏，两人都已经大汗淋漓。少飞将唐毅汗湿的刘海拨到一边，在他光洁的额角轻吻，唐毅支起上半身，取过床头柜上的纸巾，一点点擦拭掉少飞身上的白渍，再把他拉到身前，将自己的一条腿重新缠绕上少飞的腰际，扶着他已然胀的硕大的利器抵在自己依旧微张的穴道入口，看着他的眼睛，用轻柔低沉的嗓音肯定道，  
“...我是你的...”  
这句话在少飞明亮的眸光中掀起惊涛骇浪，像朦胧中导引前路的北极星光，给人带去强有力的慰藉与希望。  
“你是我的”  
话音刚落，少飞顺着穴口缓慢没入，前段一下抵到了最深处。极热极紧的刺激和以往任何一次性经验截然不同，是一种无法相提并论却又难以言喻的快感，内里肌肤的包覆和皮肉间的相互摩擦产出的后果就是令人抓心挠肝的极致欢愉。  
初尝禁果的小警官当然是完全无法抵御这番近乎神奇的诱惑体验，他片刻不待的开始了腰部的前后动作，每一下都深入浅出。方才用手指探寻到那处格外微妙的位置让他此时已经能够直奔主题，轻车熟路地大肆进行开垦，将唐毅甬道里的肌肉一寸寸撑开，那期间带来撕扯的疼痛，击打着他的神经，让他不禁咬紧了牙关，别过头去默默承受着，脑中不断提醒着自己要放松，要放松。就在凌迟酷刑与绝顶欢愉交替折磨着他的当下，几乎是同时，少飞抓着唐毅的双手落在他头的两侧，十指紧密交扣，两片丰润的唇瓣将他的整个唇包住，霸道地从各个角度索取他唇上的味道和气息，津液交融，两人亲啄的动作互不相让，毕竟这对唐毅来说也是一种宣泄难耐之感的有效途径。强与强的两方气势碰撞到一起，锻造出烈火干柴的化学效应。

孟少飞人生中真正的第一次在浓烈似火的云雨中落下帷幕，欲望倾泻而出的瞬间，他还来不及抽离唐毅体内，烫人的爱液便已喷洒在炽热的甬道里，硕大的柱身随即被某人紧紧绞着，让少飞忍不住崩溃地低吼出声，直至他缴械所有精华才愈渐停止了绞合抽搐的力度。  
释放过后经历了大脑近三分钟的待滞，少飞有些疲惫地趴在唐毅的身上，感受到体内回荡着飘飘然的舒畅和前所未有的放松。  
“舒服吗？”唐毅摩挲着他红扑扑的脸颊，悠悠地问道，  
“嗯！很舒服...”少飞满足地叹息，忽然想到什么，抬起脸看他，  
“你呢？...是不是很疼啊...”  
唐毅看着他，笑着摇了摇头，  
“少飞，生日快乐”  
少飞吻了吻唐毅的唇，笑着轻道，  
“谢谢～”  
“不客气”  
纠缠相偎的人影令春季的夜风更为温和宜人，连月光都不忍叨扰他们，静谧地守护着初夜里的那一抹温存。


End file.
